Weakness
by StarCannon
Summary: Pretty selfexplanatory by the title. Weaknesses are revealed. Takes place immediately after 'Thirst'.


**Weakness **

Rated: PG-13

Setting: Picks up where the episode 'Thirst' left off

Summary: Pretty self-explanatory by the title. Weaknesses are revealed.

Author's Note: I'm back just to drop off a lil standalone I couldn't stop myself from writing. I have other fics in the works but I really don't know when I'll post them. I'll try asap though!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this lil fic!

"I miss being with you, Clark."

He couldn't help but feel that familiar tingling of butterflies in his chest when Lana pulled him down for a kiss. After a few moments he pulled away, still smiling stupidly.

She smiled, linking her hand with his as they continued their walk down the sidewalk.

"So, what was I up to during my vamped phase? I know there must be some good stories. And don't give me anymore of that 'you're better off not knowing' crap," Lana said, nudging Clark playfully.

"Oh…well…let's see…you…uh…you went as a black cat to a Halloween party. And…and I think you might've gotten a hang over for the first time in your life." Maybe if he just told her about the less embarrassing parts, she'd buy it and then drop the subject. Maybe.

Lana's eyebrows raised, but slowly fell when she realized that was all he was telling her. She nodded with a short smile and looked down at ground. "Oh."

Clark frowned. She didn't have to say anything for him to notice that his answer sucked. All she wanted was the complete truth for once. But, truthfully, nothing all that interesting had actually happened that she didn't already know about.

Unless….gulp. Should he really bring that up?

She _did_ deserve to know…

"Uh…and do you remember when I was talking to you? In Chloe's dorm?"

"A little," Lana muttered, still staring at the ground.

"Well, you should probably know that you…you kind of got this weird look in your eye and you came up to me and…you uh…you kind of…"

Lana turned her head back up to him, looking confused, but intrigued. "What?"

"Um…" He licked his lips and sighed with a grin. "It's sort of embarrassing to talk about."

"I just told you – I've never felt closer to anyone. You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, that's what all you females say until you get together in your little slumber parties and exchange black-mail-worthy stories about your boyfriends."

Lana's outburst of laughter startled him a little. "Next time Chloe and I get together I'll make sure to tell her everything but this, then. Okay?"

Clark bit his lip, almost regretting that he even said anything. "Lana…"

"Pleeeaaase?"

Sigh. "…..fine. But not right now."

"What? Why?" Lana whined, leaning her cheek against his arm.

"Because…it's a secret. Only you and I can know." He kissed the stop of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She gratefully took this opportunity to put her own arm around his and smiled. "Well, I guess I can wait then."

The whole time Clark drove her to his loft, Lana sat in the passenger seat, staring at him - the only man she'd ever truly and completely loved. When he could, he looked back over at her with a soft smile. Just a smile directed towards her was enough to make her swoon.

She was so glad he'd been her first. No matter if they somehow broke up in the future, she knew in her heart she'd never regret what she'd done with him. Somehow, deep down within her, she'd always know that her first was meant to be with Clark Kent. Her mouth curled into a smile and goosebumps prickled down her arms just remembering that night in her apartment…

"Clark."

"Yeah?" He'd just pulled up into the Kent farm driveway and turned off the car as he looked over at her laying in the seat next to him.

"I love you."

He gave her a grin, revealing all of his insanely white teeth. "I love you, too."

"No, I mean," she sighed and sat up, gazing very seriously into his eyes. "I really, honestly love you. I thought I knew what love was like before – when I was with Whitney or Jason – but…but now I see what it really is. And all those love songs that sounded so corny and cheesy before…I get what they mean now. I understand what it's like to feel love and to be loved by someone. And I couldn't be happier that it's you that's shown all this to me."

There was a moment of silence before Clark leaned down and gave her the gentlest, sweetest kiss he could give. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Want to go to the loft?"

"Yeah."

They each stole a fair number of kisses from the other as they made their way up the stairs. By now the sun was beginning to set, giving everything around them a natural, golden glow. And, in Clark's opinion, it only made Lana look more appealing. Even when they reached the top of the loft and stopped walking, he continued to jump in for as many kisses as he could. Finally, Lana slowly pushed him away with a giggle.

"Don't try to kiss your way out of it, Clark."

"Huh?" He honestly couldn't remember what she was talking about. All the kissing seemed to have clouded his mind.

"What happened in Chloe's dorm?"

"Oh…right…" He gave up staling and looking down at their hands which were both intertwined into each other.

Lana stared intently at him.

"Okay, okay…um…" He looked up at her, trying to be serious, but failing to stop the blush appearing on his face. "You were really tired and you missed all five calls I made to you on your cell phone so I asked if you were okay. And you…you turned around with these big eyes…these really…_hungry_ eyes. It sort of freaked me out, but then you started talking about…how good I smelled and…your voice just…and you kinda…"

Lana's mouth dropped a little. "Are you trying to say that we…did…in Chloe's dorm!"

"No! No. No, I stopped you before it got there." Clark shook his head firmly. He then sighed and looked down again, getting more embarrassed by the minute. "I guess it wasn't _that_ big of a deal it just…" – gulp – "…you kissed my neck, and it…well…I don't know exactly what it did to me…"

Lana's grin deepened. She knew how uncomfortable Clark got talking about the dirtier side of their relationship. He was, quite frankly, not use to relationships like that. It couldn't have been more cute.

"I guess I found your weak spot, huh?"

Clark finally looked into her eyes, laughing at himself a little. "I guess."

She smiled and ideas began to form into her head. Bad ideas…teasing ideas…but she just couldn't resist.

"But you had to have enjoyed it. I mean, otherwise…you wouldn't have told me…right?" She minimized the distance between her lips and his very enticing collar bone with each word.

"Um…" He suddenly found himself grinning much like he did during his first encounter with vamp Lana.

"Here?" Lana whispered into his ear before brushing her lips against the spot just below his jaw bone.

Clark grasped softly in surprise. His eyelids lulled, and he couldn't ignore the shockingly magical feeling growing from the lower region of his body on up. It was one of those rare, alone-with-Lana times where he forgot what was good and what was bad. All he knew was something was happening and his body liked it. A lot.

"Or here?" She tried another part of his neck, adding just a lick of tongue, and, much to her surprise (as well as Clark's), his knees gave anyway and he collapsed with a crash onto the floor.

Lana covered her mouth, but couldn't help it and let out a laugh, sinking down next to him. "Oh, Clark! I'm sorry! Hahahaha…awww, are you okay?"

He scrambled up to the couch, his cheeks burning brightly. "Y-yeah. Just…uh…kinda took me…um…off guard." Breathe…breathe…how do you breathe again?

"Wow. Why didn't I try that before?" She pulled some hair out of his eyes, trying to stop herself from laughing at him anymore than she had.

His cheeks were practically glowing now as he tried to adjust himself on the couch. He cleared his throat a few times, but unfortunately nothing he did could even begin to make him feel less humiliated.

"I guess kryptonite isn't the only thing I have to worry about now…" Clark muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly, finally feeling comfortable again. "I just think it's only fair that if you found my weak spot, I find yours."

"Oh, is that dirty talk I heard coming from Clark Kent's mouth?" Lana exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you consider this dirty." He quickly wrapped his arms around her, tickling the small of her back and her stomach.

She let out a shriek of laughter and began to hopelessly try to wiggle out of his grasp. Her arms and legs were flailing madly.

"CLLAAARRRK! HAHAHAHA! S-S-S-S-STAAAAP! CLARK! HAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY! HAHAHAHA! OKOKOKOKOK!"

He finally let go and sat back to give her a break. She was laying on the couch now, hair in a messed around her face. During the struggle her shirt had been lifted partically, revealing her bare stomach rising and falling as her breathing went back down to normal. She stared at him with her deep hazel eyes, a smile still evident on her beautiful face.

For a few minutes he just sat there staring at her. He couldn't believe he finally had her – all of her. For years he stood up here just wishing for one kiss…he'd never actually thought he'd be up in that very same loft just four years later...with Lana as his girlfriend.

"What?" Lana asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Clark answered, slightly confused.

"You look like you have something to say," Lana admitted.

Clark smiled, gazing at her as if she was the most brilliant star in the sky. "There aren't any words for what I want to say to you."

"Oh?" She slowly sat up, not loosing eye contact with him. "Maybe you can show me, then?"

He grinned broadly and moved in towards her lips, but suddenly stopped. "Just one thing – could you maybe ease up on my neck? Too much of a good thing…"

Lana giggled and moved even closer to him so the tips of their noses brushed against each other. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
